Ghosts
by fanaticalParadox
Summary: This is an AradiaxSollux humanstuck somewhat sadstuck oneshot!


**AN; this is my first fanfiction so don't hate me if the characters are too OOC**

**Being dead wasn't all as bad as Aradia thought it would be. Sure, people couldn't see her. And sure, she couldn't touch that many objects. But being dead was almost the same as being alive, except she could float (which isn't all that bad!). The only thing she absolutely HATED about being dead was one thing. Sollux.**

** Her boyfriend. No, more than that, Sollux was her everything, her other half. But then she ruined it all, with the one decision of revenge. Now Sollux was even more depressed than before and has tried to kill himself on multiple occasions (not that she wouldn't mind another ghost to be her friend, but still) and was only stopped by Karkat who just thankfully walked in everytime. **

** Because of her, Sollux blames himself for Aradia's death. **

** Of course it was Vriska's fault, but some part of Aradia knew it was her fault. She would never forget those decisive moments before her death, how she lost everything...**

**-FLASHBACK-**

** The schoolbell rang, causing an uproar among the students, who, immediately ran out of the classroom as if their lives depended on it. Everyday was like this at Skaia high, so nothing made this day special. A girl with long dark hair gets up from her seat and swings her bag over her shoulder, and leaves the room after turning a paper in to , the philosophy teacher, he was the father of one of her friends which wasn't suprising because almost everyone had parents working at Skaia. She closes the door behind her, so Mr. Vantas wouldn't catch her running in the halls. **

** She runs towards a group of her friends, one looks at her and smiles his large brown eyes glistening in the hallway lights. It was Tavros.**

**"uH,,, hI ARADIA," he says innocently. "wE,,, uH,,, wERE GOING TO THE MOVIES IN AWHILE SO,,, uH,,, iF YOU WANTED TO COME,"**

** Aradia scans the group and locks eyes with Sollux, his multicolored eyes were hidden with multicolored glasses but she knew that they locked eyes.**

** She smiles "Sure Tavros! why not?!"**

**Sollux smiles at her with one of those faint smiles that could only be decided a smile if you knew him well enough. Aradia knew him well enough. She and him kissed and walked with the group, hand in hand.**

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

**Aradia looks down at her hands, the ones that would never be able to embrace another ever again. She'd cry, but that would make Sollux sad if he knew.**

**-FLASHBACK-**

**== Follow Vriska**

** Vriska Serket skipped school that day, and the day before, and the day before that. She had skipped so many times that she couldn't remember the last time she went to school, actually, she could, in Prospit junior high.**

** She could remember the day as if it happened a couple of minuets ago. She was hit, teased, and hurt beyond belief, so she stopped going. Vriska turned cold and cruel after that day, joined a gang, got tattoos, and pretty much became a criminal. And she enjoyed it. She enjoyed not being hurt, even though it stung a little bit inside to make others feel the same unbearable pain.**

** The thing Vriska hated most though, was the people who had never experienced that pain, that hurt and realization. Vriska hated them the most. So when she saw a group of friends leaving the theater, she felt an unbearable r8ge.**

** -END OF FLASHBACK-**

** Vriska looks out the police car window, biting back tears as she saw the girl's broken body on the stretcher, covered by a blanket. She looks away as the girl's boyfriend falls to the ground in defeat and cries silently.**

**-FLASHBACK- **

**== Follow Sollux**

** So far in his terrible life, only a few good things had happened. And at the top of that short list was her. Aradia. The girl of his dreams, her smile making him remember that he was alive, that he mattered.**

** So when the group of friends left the theater and Sollux and Aradia went their separate ways, there was no reason to think that they wouldn't see each other again, even with Sollux's extremely pessimistic mind.**

** When Sollux got home he instantaneously went to his computer and started hacking and playing video games for a few hours. But then he had to answer his irritating friend Karkat.**

**carcinoGenetisist began trolling twinArmagedons **

**CG: HEY SOLLUX**

**TA: hey KK**

**CG: THIS IS F***ING SERIOUS**

**CG: AND I HOPE THAT YOU KNOW ABOUT IT**

**TA: what ii2 iit? iim bu2y wiith 2omethiing**

**CG: WELL THEN S***HEAD**

**CG: YOU ARE GOING TO BE ALOT MORE BUSY WHEN I TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED**

**TA: 2o what happened?**

**CG: WELL TAVROS AND ARADIA GOT INTO A HUGE FIGHT WITH VRISKA**

**TA: WHAT?!**

**CG: TAVROS GOT REALLY HURT AND ARADIA IS NOW ON A RAMPAGE**

**CG: TEREZI SAID SHE WOULD TAKE CARE OF VRISKA BUT IM PRETTY SURE THAT ARADIA IS GOING TO GO OFF AGAINST VRISKA ANYWAYS**

**TA: 2**** KK when diid thii2 happen!?**

**CG: A COUPLE OF MINUETS AGO**

**CG: ARADIA PROBABLY DIDNT TELL YOU YET**

**CG: BUT MY DAD FOUND OUT SOMEHOW FROM THE ATHORITIES**

**TA: iim on my way**

**TA: ii2 AA stiill there?!**

**CG: YES**

**CG: WAIT**

**TA: what?**

**CG: NEVERMIND**

**CG: SHE JUST LEFT**

**TA: 2*****

**twinArmegedons (TA) ceased trolling carcinoGenetisist (CG)**

** -END OF FLASHBACK-**

** So far in his life, Sollux has had many terrible things in his life happen. And at the top of that list was the night that he and a few friends went to the theater to watch gog knows what, the night that the love of his life slipped away.**

**-FLASHBACK-**

**==Follow Aradia **

** Hate. That was all Aradia felt when she left the hospital. She didn't understand why Vriska went so far this time, even Vriska's best friend Terezi was shocked, as well as angry. Aradia and Tavros always had playful fights with Vriska and Terezi, so she didn't understand why. Why Vriska did what she did. **

** Aradia turned the ally corner when she saw her. Vriska Serket. The girl who was a bully magnet in junior high was now the bully herself. **

**'Fitting for her, the b****' Aradia thought.**

** Vriska looked up to Aradia, she had been crying a few moments before, but it was dark out so nobody could see her weak side. She immediately sneered and flipped her hair back.**

**"heeeeeeeey Araaaaaaaadiaaaaaaaa come 8ack for round two?" She chanted in her spidery voice that Aradia hated so much.**

**Aradia gulped and felt in her pocket for her knife. Pulling it out, the blade shines in the moonlight , she twisted it around in her hand.**

** "Oh? Finally got the nerve to 8ring a wwwwwwwweapon? Get the pun? 8ecause Taaaaaaaavros can't feel his legs! Hahahahahahahaha!" She laughs and pulls out a large crowbar that was rusted far to much to be real, sneering.**

** Aradia decided that it was time, take it or leave it, this was her only chance to get revenge for her best friend who would never walk again because of this b****.**

** She swallowed and ran at Vriska with the glinting knife in her hands.**

**"AA?"**

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

** Aradia looks at the knife on the table, the same knife she used to try and kill someone, but ultimately fail. Why had Sollux kept it? Closing her eyes, she shakes the question away.**

**-FLASHBACK-**

**== Follow Vriska**

** Why? Why had she hurt him so bad? She always bullied him with taunts and light punches, but now she went as far as 8r8king his back. And she regretted it so much, yet couldn't say sorry, and she hated herself for it.**

** So when Aradia came with a knife in her hands, Vriska found it as a perfect opportunity to let go, to let herself die.**

** But then as the blade came nearer, she couldn't bring up the courage to let go of all the fake strength she created for herself, all the times she had forgotten when she too had hung out with friends at the theater, when she too had fallen in love. **

** So when Aradia's shield of real strength faltered for only a milisecond. When she relized that she was just as low as the 'spider8****' herself by killing her. When she saw Sollux.**

**"Sollux?" She whispered.**

**And that was the time that Vriska chose to strike.**

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

** Vriska cries, she breaks down and cries. Cries for being pathetic. Cries for hurting people she cared for. Cries for her life, her wretched, disgusting, life. What had she lived up to? Her dreams were defiantly not on the short list of acomplishments she made in her life.**

**-FLASHBACK- **

**== Follow Karkat**

** When Tavros started trolling him, it was not a particularly pleasant conversation to have in the middle of his favorite rom-com movie. Especially since it was serious and not about romance issues that Tavros normally talked to him about. **

** At first, Karkat thought it was a joke, but then when his father got home, he instantly told Karkat about what happened. Naturally, being the good friend he was, Karkat ran to the hospital, where he saw Aradia and Terezi. Karkat was friends with Aradia, but wasn't very close with her, they only hung out since they had the same friends. He looked at her and Terezi and asked "SO WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED?!"**

**"VR1SK4 1S WH4T H4PP3ND" Terezi says in remorse.**

**"SH3 GOT P1SS3D 4ND P4R4LYZ3D H1M"**

**"OH. F***."**

**Aradia looks at them solemnly "I'm going to kill her." She says, and begins to storm off, and is only stopped by Terezi. "4R4D14! 1LL G3T R3V3NG3 ON H3R, DONT GO!" Aradia stomps back and they enter the hospital. Sitting down in one of those plastic chairs outside the door, Karkat begins to troll Sollux.**

** When Sollux opened the door to the hospital, he didn't look good. He looked tired and shocked, which to Karkat, wasn't the best combination. When Sollux saw Karkat he instantly ran up and almost screamed **

**" KK, where diid AA go?!" **

**"WENT OFF TO FIND VRISKA, PROBABLY NEAR PROSPIT?" Karkat answered as calm as possible, which wasn't very calm considering the situation.**

** Sollux stormed out of the room, determined. **

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

** Karkat knew. Knew that everything was going to end terribly. Of course he was knew he was right when he saw Sollux bleeding on the floor. He tended to be right about a lot of bad things.**

**-FLASHBACK-**

**== Follow Sollux**

** Sollux ran, ran for AA's life, so for his life in a way. He ran past alleyways and shops, he basically ran the whole city. Still, nothing. So he ran some more looking for the one place that he hadn't looked, LOMAT. It was a street where Vriska's gang hung out and took their 'prey'.**

** Luckily for him, there they were. Aradia with a knife in her hands, shaking as Vriska taunted her.**

**"Oh? Finally got the nerve to 8ring a wwwwwwwweapon? Get the pun? 8ecause Taaaaaaaavros can't feel his legs! Hahahahahahahaha!"**

** And Aradia charged (AN: get it? As in team charge?) her anger glinting off the blade as she attacked Vriska.**

**"AA?" Sollux stutters and Aradia looks at him, eyes widening.**

**"s-sollux?" She falters right before the rusted crowbar slams into her skull, creating an unpleasant cracking noise as she falls to the ground.**

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

** Sollux kept the knife, not because he wanted to remember Aradia, but because he wanted to forget her. He wanted to forget everything. So when he held the cool handle of the blade, he felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from him. And when he slit the blade across his throat, he felt as if he didn't weigh anything at all.**

** And when he was dead. He saw a girl, with pale skin and long black hair, who held her hand out to him, smiling. And when he took that hand, he felt alive again.**

**THE END!**


End file.
